Drabbles
by Mini Reyes
Summary: A collection of my shorter stories and drabbles. Cophine, mixed fluff and and angst.
1. Growing Old

"Delphine, what is this?" Cosima asked, carefully bending down to pick up what looked like a photo album, wincing at the back pain that came with stretching that far down.

"Oh be careful ma chérie, you'll hurt yourself!" Delphine rushed over and retrieved the book, redirecting the aging woman to her chair and then taking her spot beside her life long lover, "It's a photo collection I have been keeping since I met you," She said, opening the front cover and showing Cosima the beautiful book she'd made.

Cosima found herself staring at pictures of her younger self at her graduation with Delphine beside her.

Turning the pages Cosima reflected on the party that she had dragged Delphine too, photos of the two of them dancing and laughing were stuck in a different angles and Delphine, in her beautiful handwriting, had written the details of where and when each of the photos were taken along with who was in them.

Delphine watched as Cosima relived her younger years through the photos and she flicked her longer, whitening hair out of her eyes. Cosima had given up her dreads years ago, they were too much to maintain now and her tastes had changed over the years.  
On the next page photos of Cosima showed how she changed physically through her pregnancy and then suddenly a small little girl was in her arms, their daughter, in the hospital and little Kira peering over Sarah's shoulder as they all wanted to see the newest member of Clone Club.  
Turning over a few more pages there were photos of their two year old daughter Melinda listening to Delphine's rounded stomach as she tried to hear her unborn sibling.  
Delphine watched as Cosima's eyes watered slightly at the happy memories of their daughters births, their firsts days at kindergarten, primary school, secondary school, university….  
Halfway through the book there was a picture of all the clones and then another with them and their children. On the next page a photo of all the kids; Kira Manning, Oscar and Gemma Hendrix, and Melinda and Jane. They all grew up together and were close friends. The fact that their mothers were clones didn't bother them at all, Leekie and the evolutionist were behind them. They'd moved on with their lives and lived them just how they wanted to. Together.


	2. Sleeping Angel

"Cosima?" Delphine knocked lightly on the door and upon not hearing any movement from inside, she opened the door and entered, "Cosima? Are you-" She stopped speaking instantly and froze when she saw the sleeping beauty on her bed, her arms wrapped around herself and curled up slightly. She'd fallen into an exhausted heap on her bed still in her clothes and her head wasn't even on a pillow.  
Delphine stood and watched the scientifically created angel, the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest in sync with her light breaths as she slept soundly. She had intended to come and apologise for her conduct but she couldn't wake the poor girl!

Delphine knelt by Cosima's bed and studied her, noting the pinkness of her cheeks, suggesting that she had been crying when suddenly a speck of light flashed within her intensive search; a fresh tear rolls down Cosima's cheek, blackened by the eyeliner Cosima wore. It made Delphine's heart wrench, she wanted to reach out and wipe away all existence of the tear but she knew that it was not her place to. Hell, Delphine knew that Cosima would be pissed if she ever knew that she was even there.

So she didn't take off Cosima's shoes or wipe away her tears or even place a blanket over the woman but she had to do something. She spied the glasses that made Cosima so unique from the other clones and thought of how best to remove them without waking her when Cosima suddenly shifted and rolled onto her back.

Delphine carefully knelt on the bed and leaned over the vulnerable figure and for a brief moment she thought that maybe she should leave evidence of her presence, to prove to that Cosima that she could still trust her, but then another tear fell from Cosima's closed eyes and Delphine decided that Cosima would not like the thought of her being there unsupervised. So she slowly lifted the glasses off the girls face and then folded them up neatly, placing them safely on the bedside table and then left.


	3. Mind Over Matter

Mind over Matter

This was not light crying while trying to keep yourself together. No, Cosima had given up trying to keep herself together she was too far gone for presentences that she alright. She was not just crying. She was bawling. Her body shook ferociously with the force of her sobs, she was curled up in tight ball and clutching her painfully aching chest. Her cries were almost screams and she had been crying for so long that she was hyperventilating. Her head hurt as much as her emotions which had caused the throbbing in her chest, now she just waited for the hacking coughs to start. Cosima knew that crying was pointless but she was far too overcome with the forces inside her that she gave into human impulse.

Then it began. The form shaking, bone breaking contractions of her body trying to expel blood from her rapidly filling lungs forced her to stop her sorrowing. But she was so far gone that she didn't even care, she kept her head on her knees and let her clothes be covered in her blood. It suddenly bothered her that she couldn't see where the blood was because of the black dress she was wearing but she wasn't going to move to change clothes, she was happy to die in the gorgeous, simple dress she wore.  
Her mind gave into her matter.  
She felt her lungs collapse and her heart clench painfully as it stopped. Her body could not handle the pain anymore and her heart gave out.

_How can I possibly believe that Delphine..._


	4. Designated Seating

"So where should we sit Delphine and Cosima?" Sarah consulted her foster brother.

"Well we can't put them next each other or they'll just end up screwing each other under the bloody table most likely," Felix said.

"I have a feeling it would be more like Cosima doing Delphine, so, what should we put them sitting across from each other?"

"Ew! No! Then Cosima will probably just use her feet or something,"

"Gross Felix, I did not need that image in my head!"

"Okay well what do you want to do about it then?" Felix asked as she surveyed the seating arrangement of the tables.

"Can we put Alison between them?" Sarah suggested.

"And separate her from her kids? No! What about Ms. S?"

"No she needs to be with us and Kira."

"So that means they'll just have to sit next to each other then," Felix concluded, placing the name tags on their future seats.


	5. Snuggling

Cosima turned and placed her glasses on the bedside table just as Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist and nuzzled her neck. Delphine's hair tickled her neck as she did so and Cosima grinned. This was one of their favourite things to do, just curl up together in bed together in their underwear and enjoy each others company with a close proximity, intimate setting, and talk about the most random things.  
Cosima turns in Delphines arms so that she's facing her girlfriend and entwines their fingers with an unconscious smile, softly bumping her nose against Delphines.  
Now they both grin and Delphine lightly kisses Cosima. No words are necessary, the moment is perfect and their looks and touches are enough to convey everything that ever needed to be said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry," Delphine repeated into Cosima's ear as she held her.

"I know, I am too, I forgive you Delphine, because I can't let you go," Cosima said, trying to dry her eyes as her tears welled up with her overwhelming emotions. Cosima had too soft a heart to hate Delphine or to push her away, she just wanted to be loved and comforted. And though Delphine was confused at first, she had picked her side, she had picked Cosima and Cosima had picked her to be the person that would love and comfort her.


	7. Pregnant

"Delphine!" Cosima yelled.

Delphine shot off the lounge upon hearing the distressed call, "Cosima?! What's wrong?" called as she made her way quickly to the bathroom, expecting to see a blood covered sink.

"Delphine I-" Cosima cut her self as she suddenly leaned over the sink, holding her dreads back as she threw up.

Delphine winced and rushed to the woman's side, taking hold of Cosima's dreadlocks for her so that she could use her hands, "What's wrong ma chérie?" She asked worriedly. _Was this another side effect of Cosima's illness?_

Cosima rinsed her mouth out several times and wished some mouthwash to try and get rid of the foul taste in her mouth.

"Delphine I think… I think I'm pregnant," She said slowly, meeting Delphine's eyes.

A smile broke out on Delphine's face, "You think it worked?" She said excitedly and Cosima nodded. Delphine picked Cosima up in a giant hug and spun her around once, "Are you sure?" She asked excitedly, "Do you want to test just to be sure?"

"Ten steps ahead of you," Cosima whispered, pointing to the white stick on the sink, "I haven't looked at it yet."

Delphine reached past Cosima and picked up the pregnancy test, watching Cosima intently. They both took a deep breath and prepared themselves for what ever the result would be.

_Positive_

"You are now a mother Cosima!" Delphine said with delight.

"We!" Cosima corrected, throwing her arms around Delphine, "We are now mothers! We did it Delphine! We're going to have our own child!" Cosima cried excitedly, jumping up and down.

They were positively glowing with happiness, looking forward to what the months ahead would bring.


	8. Summer Nights

In response to this post/59628489272/imagine-your-fav-character-imagin e-you-and-your#notes

* * *

"Ma chérie can we not move somewhere with a fan and air conditioning?" Delphine asked.

"No," Cosima mumbled grumpily, rolling onto her side, trying to sleep.

"How can you sleep in weather like this? It's far too hot!" Delphine exclaimed, kicking off the light sheet again.

Cosima pulled the sheet around her again.

"You just ignore it," she mumbled with her eyes closed, "now go to sleep Delphine!"

"But it's too hot for me to fall asleep!"

"Just, ugh, I don't know, think about something else, get lost in your thoughts and you'll fall asleep."

"But-"

"Please Delphine!" Cosima interrupted.

"It's like forty five degrees!" Delphine exaggerated.

Cosima sighed and rolled over, climbing on top of Delphine, "if you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot." She said, looking square into her lovers eyes.

Delphine bit her lip and the implication made her body warm slightly and tingle.


	9. Boom Boom Boom

_Boom boom boom_  
It's rhythmic like music. The beat stays the same and you can feel it beat through your head and you can feel it in your fingertips.  
_Thud thud thud_  
It's a constant, a much desired, reassuring constant in the changing times.  
_Thump thump thump_  
The sound is music to your ears, it's peaceful, gentle and puts you in a trance.  
_Bang bang bang_  
Then, the music stops.

_"Cosima?" _


	10. Lies

It's all a lie. Cosima knows it, she just doesn't want to believe it. She kisses Delphine and is surprised when it is returned. But then again, she is just following her orders. Cosima knows this too. She knows that there is nothing there, that Delphine is only doing what she has to, but despite knowing the lie, she can't help but fall for it. She want's to feel something again and Delphine makes her feel so alive. She's been alone for so long that even though Cosima knows that none of it is real she craves it and she falls into it, falls into her. She needs to remember what it is like to have someone care for her, to have someone give her attention, to love her... She gives in to Delphine because the lie feels so good, better than reality.


	11. Glasses

"Cosima?" Delphine asked.

"Yeah?" Cosima answered, only half listening,

"How is that you wear glasses but none of your other clones that I've seen do?" She questioned.

"Oh," Cosima said, subconsciously pushing her glass up and turning to look at her girlfriend, "My eyes degraded from the stress of reading too much in dim light," She said

"Sooo you studied too hard?" Delphine teased.

"Hahaa I said reading in dim light, I didn't say what I was reading," Cosima smirked.


	12. Save Me

"Save me." Cosima whispered.  
"From what?"  
"Myself."


	13. Whole Again

She could feel the sheets slip against the bare silky skin of her back as Cosima pulled the sheets off her body, replacing the sheet with herself, lying on top of Delphine and stroking her wavy blonde hair in a calm and comforting manner.

Delphine hummed contentedly, Cosima's fingers linking with hers; lying skin to skin, hand in hand, heart to heart though not physically. Their hearts touched on a wavelength that surpassed boundaries that could be explained by physics or chemistry or biology, but on some unseen spiritual level they were connected, whole again and connected as one.


	14. Gif vs Jif

"Delphine look at this!" Cosima called to her girlfriend, swinging her laptop around so that she could see.

"What is it?" Delphine asked before looking over at the screen.

"It's a gif of a snake game! It goes on for ages till the snake fills the screen and has to run into its tail but its genius!"  
"Did you just say gif?" Delphine asked, tearing her eyes away from the screen.

"Yes, that's how you pronounce it!" Cosima said.

"No no no, it's pronounced with a 'j' like jif," Delphine corrected.

"No no no, it's pronounced with a 'g' like I said before- gif."

"I have seen a comment by the creator of jifs, it's supposed to be said with a j sound."

"Well the dingbat spelt it with a 'g' so he's just going to have to live with everyone calling it a gif because that is spelt!"

"Jif."

"Gif!" Cosima corrected.

"Jif."

"GIF!" Cosima said, poking Delphine, "Gif gif gif gif gif gif gif gif gif gif gif gif!" Cosima laughed, as she tickled Delphine into submission and enjoyed the laughter that she pulled out of the woman.  
"Okay! Let's agree to disagree, yes?"  
"Okay," Cosima said, and then with a completely straight face said, "but it's gif."


	15. Cold Shower

When Cosima appeared from the bathroom she was wrapped tightly in a deep green fuzzy towel, her skin blotchy colours and her teeth chattering. She flew at Delphine who was seated on their bed and let out an 'eep!' as the cold body latched onto hers and fed off her body heat. Delphine placed her bookmark in the correct page and put it on the bedside table quickly, trying to pry Cosima off her.

"Merde! Froid!" Delphine spoke.

"Yes! Cold! Because someone used up all the hot water! And now you're going to cuddle me warm again to make up for it!" Cosima said, pulling the doona over her exposed body and dropping her damp towel on the floor.

"Do NOT leave your towel on the floor!" Delphine chastised.

"Yes mother," Cosima teased, "I'll get it later… after I'm warm!"


End file.
